A pediatric AIDS Clinical Study Group (CSG) will be established at the UMDNJ-NJMS and Children's Hospital of New Jersey. The goals of this program include: 1) to conduct clinical trials of new and improved treatments for HTLV-III/LAV infection in children; 2) to conduct research designed to compliment treatment trails and 3) to implement outreach educational programs. It is anticipated that this pediatric AIDS CSG will function as a member of a pediatric sub-network within the total CSG network. The organization structure of this CSG will include a principal investigator and three research investigators who will be responsible for the accomplishments of the aforementioned three major program goals. The primary focus of clinical trails to be performed in this pediatric CSG proposal will be anti viral chemotherapy. The basic research component will compliment treatment trails and include studies on methods for screening, diagnosis and monitoring of children with HTLV-III/LAV infection. The educational outreach component will be specifically targeted to the professional education of physicians and nurses regarding diagnosis, treatment and care of infants and children with HTLV-III/LAV infection. Patients to be enrolled in this proposed program will be recruited from established programs in the Network metropolitan area. These include the Children's Hospital AIDS Program (CHAP), a defined cohort of infants from an ongoing study of the natural history of HTLV/III/LAV infection and from the regional hemophilia care program. These sources will provide sufficient case material to accomplish the goals of the CSG network treatment program.